1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to data storage, and more particularly to techniques used in connection with fault tolerant data storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. Such storage devices are provided, for example, by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,939 to Yanai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,394 to Galtzur et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,147 to Vishlitzky et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,208 to Ofek. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data stored therein.
Existing data storage systems may utilize different techniques in connection with providing fault tolerant data storage systems, for example, in the event of a data storage device failure. There are a number of different RAID (Redundant Array of Independent or Inexpensive Disks) levels and techniques that may be used in connection with providing a combination of fault tolerance and/or improved performance for data storage devices. For example, RAID-5 techniques can be used in connection with a data storage system to protect from a single device failure. However, there is no protection with a RAID-5 technique for a double member failure, or two independent device failures of the same RAID group. Additionally, in the event a second fault occurs, for example, during the rebuild/resynchronization process of a RAID-5 system to recover from a first failure, the rebuild will fail with data loss. RAID-6 techniques may be used in connection with protection from such double faults. However, existing RAID-6 techniques may not operate as efficiently as may be desired in connection with resource usage, such as, for example, in connection with computations performed during data updates, or rebuild or recovery processing.
Thus, it may be desirable to utilize an efficient fault tolerant data storage technique able to tolerate two device failures within a same device grouping. It may be desirable that this technique efficiently utilize resources in connection with data update and rebuild or recovery processing.